User blog:Element K/Element's Rap Battles Reborn - Season 2 Premiere; King Hadrian vs Donald Trump
Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the start of Element’s Rap Battles Reborn Season 2! It’s probably hilarious how this came out faster than the Season 1 finale but screw it. Today we have a wacky idea that I just honestly really wanted to do and see how it works out. It’s the billionaire presidential candidate and businessman Donald Trump against Roman Emperor King Hadrian. I honestly LOVE the wacky connection of walls keeping the other out as Trump is of Scottish & German descent against King Hadrian of Roman & Hispanic descent. If a line confuses you, approach me in the comments as I got lazy to do rap meanings. Without further ado, let’s get straight into the battle! Beat:Rapcore Donald Trump (0:10): Listen, I’ve made a lot of money, I’m a busy man Trump you out fast just like any other Mexican Real Estate magnate and now the White House awaits Don’t brag being good ‘cause I make the states great Folks, here something funny that I need to mention Get a boy in a uniform and his soldier’s at attention Bars stronger than Kokhba, flow like cash in my casino While you’ve done less than Obama as far I know High IQ front-runner and a name you’ll always see You’re just a traveler on the level of Greece’s GDP You weren’t King Trajan’s choice of heir as he retired So as King and as a rapper, Hadrian, you’re fired! King Hadrian (0:38): This annoying orange needs to stop erratic blabbering It’s just a false alarm men, no threat is attacking Attempted to beat Kings, Popes, Presidents and ISIS For the sake of satisfying his silly post-life crisis I’m starting up a riot your puny hands can’t handle Ready with my cloak and dagger and my sword and sandal! I’m not scared of a cockatiel going “Tweet tweet” So like your Reform candidacy please simply retreat You’re bashing me for having Antinous as my lover While you’ve divorced and now busy looking at your daughter My wall and I stand strong against the Scott that got guts I would rather vote Clinton or better yet, Deez Nuts! Donald Trump (1:07): I don’t support marriage but I have good relations with gays Anyway, back to my main point about how you went away Stopped the progress of your superiors and put it on display So I still have this battle locked like it’s in Guantanamo Bay King Hadrian (1:17): You’re a misogynistic, idiotic, psychotic, toxic, Catastrophic, problematic, poor logic, narcissistic Mess of a man acting high and mighty in his chair When it was daddy’s money that has gotten you there The Gods give me strength and the best rap ability Shut you down quickly just like Trump University Empire’s more unified than China; I did it at all costs We witness another time a republican businessman lost Donald Trump (1:36): Look, I’m worth 10 billion and you’re dead so hush Hell, I’ve even heard better disses and flow from Jeb Bush I know skilled people that you haven’t even heard of That can make China’s wall look like a cheap knockoff Qin Shi Huang (1:45): Teach a man how to fish, and you feed him for a lifetime Give a man a small loan and his morals are begrimed Into arrogance and hate in which he has challenged now The superpower stepping in to make you two bow down '' ''MC Qin is in the building, mad you or-bit off my legacy Your rhymes are harder to find than an Elixir of Immortality I rock harder than Terracotta on any beat that I am on You’ve been laughed at from the Simpsons to Pokémon King Hadrian’s a hating try-hard imitate of my greatness From the windows to the wall, your design is straight tasteless You’ve been buried and destroyed for being so subversive Get the fuck out like Mongolians and watch out who you’re versus Who Won? Donald Trump King Hadrian Qin Shi Huang Category:Blog posts